


Worth Your While

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [73]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birth, Emotional, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, mpreg!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine goes into labor unexpectedly.Worth Your While from the band Brenn
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Worth Your While

It was a late June night.

Blaine was pacing his living room practically digging holes into the wood floor. His feet ached and were incredibly swollen since he hasn’t sat down once in the last four hours. He was waiting and silently scolding his husband who hasn’t come home for those four hours.

Sebastian has a tendency to work late but tonight he didn’t let his husband know if he had a meeting he needed to prepare for or if they were pulling an all-nighter which isn’t unusual for the company he works for.

So tonight, Blaine had no idea where the hell Sebastian was or if he was even okay. He didn’t want to think the worst but maybe his husband was cheating on him after all for not being the same person he was nine months ago, skinny and charming as ever. Now with Blaine being as big a house, he had a gut feeling that maybe Sebastian had left him for someone better.

Blaine waited and waited and waited until it was just about 1:57AM, now surpassing five hours of wondering where his husband was, Sebastian pulled into their driveway.

Unbeknownst to Sebastian, Blaine was ready to tear him a new one. He didn’t expect all the lights in the house to be on, let alone for his extremely pregnant husband to be up so late at night. He knew something was up.

As soon as Sebastian set foot in his house, Blaine handed it to him.

“Where the hell have you been?! I was worried sick!” Blaine spat, arms crossed over his chest, face red with rage, blood boiling beneath his skin.

“Blaine I-”

“Do you have any idea what time it is, Sebastian?! I’ve been texting you and calling you!”

“Blaine please I-”

“I am nine months pregnant with your child, Sebastian! The least you can do is show me some respect by letting me know where you are or at least that you’re okay! I cannot be under this much stress this late in my pregnancy! How dare you be so inconsiderate!”

Sebastian was silent and gazed at his husband, cautiously going to say something. “Can I speak now?” He asks softly.

Blaine motions with his hand to allow his husband to speak and rolls his eyes, resuming his position with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Well before you gave me the third degree, I was trying to tell you that I was out. But before I go further with this, how come it seems like you don’t trust me?” Sebastian asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I do trust you, Bas. You just make it difficult for me because you’re not home and didn’t tell me where you were or if you were okay. I was worried and-”  
“Blaine I made a vow to you that I will love you forever and always be faithful to you! Shame on you for thinking I was off with someone else!” Sebastian was becoming furious, as Blaine continued to put him down.

“Well I’m sorry, Sebastian! I’m very hormonal and sensitive right now so don’t make me the bad guy here! I do enough for you, I’m giving you a child and this is how you repay me by just not coming home until the late hours of the night, leaving me here worried sick that something was happening or has happened?!”

“I WAS OUT! MY GOD WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?!” Sebastian barked, throwing his arms up in the air, completely taken over with anger.

Blaine blinked, jerking his head back in shock. Then, his eyes began to pool with tears and before he knew it he was sobbing while his husband just stood there fuming. “I HATE YOU SEBASTIAN SMYTHE!” Blaine bellowed and went to turn on his heel, only being stopped by a huge gush of water releasing from between his legs.

Both men looked down at the puddle of water between them and Blaine’s heart started to beat rapidly because he was so enraged it caused him to go into labor.

“Oh my god.” Sebastian exhaled while Blaine stood there just in full panic mode. “Blaine, here let me help-”

“Don’t touch me!” Blaine snaps.

“Blaine, please, I know you hate me right now but let me help you. I put you in this position, please just let me be here for you.”

Blaine looked at Sebastian and heaved an aggravated sigh but gave in to his husband’s offer of letting him help.

First, Sebastian cleans up Blaine’s accident then gets him into a clean pair of sweatpants. He gathered their bags that were packed and ready to go, and got his husband settled into his car before driving them to the hospital.

**\---**

Blaine’s labor was excruciating. He was in such an insane amount of pain and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility that Sebastian cheated on him.

Of course Sebastian helped his husband as much as he could. Even though he knew Blaine wanted to rip his dick off, he still respected him and did what he could to make the labor somewhat less difficult.

Since Blaine wanted to go drug-free, he refused any pain meds that were offered to him and just stuck to all the breathing and labor positions he had learned in his birthing classes which he and Sebastian attended several weeks ago. As much as he hated Sebastian’s guts right now, deep down he knew he still loved him and wanted him a part of this so he just kept quiet, working his way through the waves of pain.

Every contraction brought them closer to meeting their baby but also brought out several and every unholy noises Sebastian has never heard from his husband before. Blaine had both learned and read that being vocal during labor helps a ton so he didn’t hold back and expressed his pain in heavy grunts and moans, emitting from deep within him. It allowed his body and mind to open up in preparation to birth his baby.

Blaine’s labor lasts for the majority of the night and into the morning. He was ready to reach in there and pull this baby out because they were taking their sweet time making their grand entrance, meanwhile their momma was not a happy camper.

In the early afternoon, Blaine had felt lots of pressure by his entrance so Sebastian had called for a nurse while he helped his husband breathe through yet another big contraction. The nurse had confirmed that he was fully dilated to push so she paged for his doctor and got him ready to deliver his baby.

This was the moment they’ve been waiting for since, well since before he was pregnant. They had always wanted a family together and now they were about to welcome a new life into the world, a person they created. As long as they had been waiting, it seemed like it was happening all too fast and Sebastian was having a silent panic attack knowing his son or daughter was going to be born very soon.

By the time Doctor Sawyer had come into the room, Blaine had already started pushing, as instructed by his nurse. His doctor jumped into action, taking over and encouraged Blaine to keep going.

It took two long hours of pushing for Blaine to deliver their baby. A little girl. She weighed eight pounds, four ounces, and was nineteen inches long. He had a very hard time pushing and was just overwhelmed and emotional from fighting with Sebastian that it took a lot out of him to birth his babe.

But she was here and she was everything he had ever imagined.

He had received her through his legs with shaky hands and laid her on his chest, right over his heart, soothing her right away from the sudden entrance in life.

Sebastian was crying, he cried from the moment he saw her head crown and as more of her showed up until she was brought to Blaine’s chest. He was so in awe of her and Blaine. All his emotions just hit him at once and after he cut her cord, he excused himself out of the room.

Sebastian took himself a few feet down the hall to collect himself before going back to be with his newborn and his husband. He took some deep breaths as though it felt the walls were closing in on him then felt some miraculous being pick him up, reminding him that he was okay. No one was there, but he could feel it in his soul that someone was watching over him and guiding him then.

When he returns to the room, he sits next to Blaine on the bed as their daughter starts to nurse from Blaine’s chest. Sebastian can’t get over how beautiful she was and how at peace Blaine looked having her. He didn’t want to ruin the moment but knew he needed to open up about his feelings.

“Blaine, do you really want to know where I was last night?” He didn't answer and was hesitant. “Yes.”

Sebastian took a deep breath and rubbed his sweaty palms along his thighs, looking at his husband with sadness in his eyes. “I went to go see my parents.”

Blaine paled.

Sebastian’s parents had been dead for six years now and Sebastian took it hard when they were killed in that accident. He lost his mom and dad on the same day. How could he cope with such a loss like that?

Blaine now felt extremely guilty for yelling at Sebastian and thinking he was a liar and a cheater. He suddenly knew he was in the wrong.

“I was anxious about becoming a dad and needed some guidance from the two people I knew would give it to me. I drove to Wilern Park and just stayed there, talking for hours about how nervous I was to be welcoming a baby into this world.” He took a small breath in as tears well in his eyes. “I didn’t know if we were ready to bring a baby into the world and I was scared, hell I still am scared but Blaine you have to know that...that I never meant to hurt you or break your heart because of this.” Tears cascaded down his cheeks and Blaine cupped his face in his hand, listening to him. “I-I didn’t know how to talk to you about my feelings because I knew you were probably just as scared as I was.”

“Oh Bas. I’m so sorry for being such a bitch to you.” Blaine apologizes and brushes his thumb along Sebastian’s cheek, rubbing away the tears. “It’s these damn hormones but most of it was just me being an overbearing husband. I know you need space to breathe and well I’m sorry for being a jerk earlier.”

“I’m sorry for being a sucky husband and not expressing how I felt with you.” Sebastian says and Blaine’s lips curl into a sweet smile. “I love you so much Blaine Anderson-Smythe.”

“I love you too, Sebastian Anderson-Smythe.” Sebastian closes the gap between them with a heated kiss and Blaine deepens it, longing for it. When they pull apart, Blaine brings his hand back to Sebastian’s face and continues to brush his finger along the soft skin. “I promise, we’re going to make sure she lives in a world where she’s accepted and we’re going to fight for her as hard as we can.”

Sebastian smiles and looks down at his daughter who had her eyes wide open and was suckling away at Blaine’s nipple.

Once their daughter was done eating, Blaine handed her over to Sebastian. He held her very carefully as if she was the most fragile thing in the world and didn’t want to break her.

Sebastian was so in love with her and was ready to give his whole life for her if she asked him, that’s just how much she meant to him. “Hey baby girl.” He says as she bats her long lashes at him. “I know you may not know who I am but I’m your daddy, remember the one who sang to you when you were inside momma’s belly?” He smiles at her, just amazed that he helped create her. “My sweet girl, I promise I always do everything I can to protect you from all the bad in the world and to make sure momma doesn’t go awol trying to get you into musical theater.”

“It’s already in her blood, Bas.”

“Dang.” Sebastian sighs and they share a laugh. "Well anyways, I just want you to know that daddy will always love you. No matter what, you will always be my number one girl, my baby, and nothing will ever change that."

The two of them cuddle together on the bed while looking at their baby girl, intrigued with the tiny being that made them parents.

A few days later, Blaine was discharged and they brought home their baby girl. They sat on their bed with their little against Blaine’s chest asleep as they watched Singin' in the Rain together as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some ideas of what you'd like to see on here. I'll give you full credit for the idea and would love to write it out for you.Thanks guys :)


End file.
